


Long Roads

by Heywood Jablowmie (BranHowe)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BranHowe/pseuds/Heywood%20Jablowmie
Summary: Sam and Dean have gone through thick and thin for years now and even then they've never thought their relationship could get any deeper.





	1. Chapter 1

Sam was resting his head in an awkward angle between the seat and the window of the car. He had dozed off in the heat of the late summer evening in a backroad of only god remembered where. When he opened his eyes once more he could see his brother’s figure just by turning his gaze a little. Dean’s profile, sharp against the incoming light from the other window, was glowing. Long eyelashes that would normally be outshined by his darker eyebrows glowing in an exquisite way. Gliding down past the straight handsome nose his lips stood out, begging to be pressed. 

Sam blushed a little, realizing his last reflection was not proper to be thought considering it was his own brother the one he was looking at but the impulse didn’t allow him to let go of the idea of kissing those lips. In the end, he wisely reasoned that just a thought is nothing, he had done worse things in real life and he harmed no one with fantasizing like that.

“Mornin’ sunshine.”

Sam just groaned softly while trying to get back into a proper sitting position, easier said than done after feeling the muscles in his neck and back sore. 

“Ow…”

Finally straightening himself he properly looked around.

“Louisiana already?”

“Yep.”

“Man, how much did I sleep?”

“Couple hours, four maybe?”

Sam did his best to drop the last remains of sleepiness by rubbing his eyes and letting a last yawn out.

“Why you didn’t wake me up?”

“You were sleeping like a baby, how could I wake you up?”

There it was, the brotherly condescending tone.

“Jerk…” scoffed Sam with a grin.

Sam made himself comfortable against the back of the seat and looked towards the neverending road ahead. He sighed softly after a while. Dean noticed despite the sound of the radio and the rustling wind flowing into the car.

“Something wrong?”

“Huh?”

“I just asked what’s up your mind.”

Sam looked at his brother blankly before chuckling softly. Even after so many years, Dean always surprised him with how well he was able to read his moods. But there was really nothing going on in his mind, at least nothing that he could openly talk to his brother about.

“Nothing, I just…”

He pondered for a moment too long how would Dean react to something as sinful, as wrong, as the idea of kissing his brother. 

“Have you ever been told that you look hot?”

Dean turned with widened eyes to his brother.

“I’m sorry what?”

“Yeah like, someone saying it straightforward. Not just side glances or winks or intones or stuff like that. Someone saying it straight to your face. Like ‘Hey handsome, you’re hot, wanna hang out?’ or something.” 

Dean mused for a couple of moments.

“Not really no… I’ve got pretty straightforward propositions but not even then they said it was because I was hot. Why?”

“Dunno… Just was thinking about it. It’s kind of weird isn’t it? I have never told anyone they look hot either, girls I’ve called pretty… but never hot.”

Silence fell over once more, a couple of songs came and went on the radio. It wasn’t like they felt awkward, they just didn’t need to fill the gaps with chit chat like other people.

“Well if anything, I think you’re pretty hot.”

Sam snickered “What?”

“Yeah, I mean, you might be my brother but I’ve still got eyes”

Sam openly laughed now, Dean obviously thought he was feeling down or something. Still, it had brought a wide smile to his face.

“You’re also pretty hot as well.”

“Well what can I say? Must be the genes.”

“Jerk”

“Bitch”

Soon they’d be arriving at the town they were heading to and Sam was looking forward to find a diner where he could properly sit in front of Dean and have a salad looking at the nicest view he would ever have in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam woke up with a start. His breathing was fast and shaken, droplets of sweat were going down his temples. He was trembling.

“You okay Sammy?”

Sam tried to calm himself now that he heard the worried tone in his brother’s voice. He sounded way too alert. Had he not been sleeping at all?

“Yeah… yeah I’m— I’m ok” 

He couldn’t kid anyone, he wasn’t ok at all but he didn’t want to give his brother trivial worries. There was always so much on their plate, a nightmare was not worth Dean’s time. Thankfully, he didn’t remember what sort of nightmare he had had but the oppressive feeling didn’t go away and, despite being an adult, knowing his brother was just a space between beds away made him want to go hide inside his covers like when they had been kids. He turned his back towards the other side of the room, in an effort to douse the impulse to run towards Dean.

After some deafening minutes trying to struggle with the anxiety, Sam felt his brother hovering over his bed. Soon after, he felt Dean’s knee bump the mattress to call his attention. Sam turned towards his brother’s figure cast in shadow, a pillow held on one of his hands.

“Move over”

“I said I’m fine”

“And I said move over.”

There it was, the stern, protective tone. Sam could tell he had already lost the battle, not like he actually wanted to win it. Slowly, he moved further towards the other side of the bed, desperate to make it look like he was not really wishing to have Dean’s arms around him already. Dean’s pillow fell with a soft thud and was quickly followed by his brother sinking the mattress. The natural force of gravity weighing both men towards the center of the bed. Dean’s arms surrounded Sam tight.

Sam had to wonder how, even when Dean was shorter than him, he always felt so small whenever his big brother hugged him like that.

“Don’t let me out Sammy”

Sam could feel his heart breaking apart. Drowning a sob, he pressed himself against his brother, interlacing his fingers with force. Dean holding him hard, pressing a soft kiss to the base of his neck.

They wouldn’t talk about it later. They never talked about it at all.

When Sam woke up, he was facing Dean closely. How on earth did they even get to that position he couldn’t tell but he knew he had to move away because looking at Dean’s reddish plump lips was maddeningly alluring, specially when they were joined by his soft warm breath. He thought for a second of pushing Dean away but couldn’t make himself do so.

Generally they wouldn’t behave like this. Generally there was bickering and cat calling and pushing and shoving and silly things that made their relationship, well, a brothers kind of relationship. But they had lost each other so many times now that they were slowly losing their biases against displaying their affection towards each other. At least in private.

Still half asleep, Sam took cover from the tickling by hiding his face against Dean’s neck. This effectively stirred his brother into a soft, sleepy snicker. Realizing the effect he was having, Sam nuzzled him like a puppy would. Soon, Dean’s hands pushed Sam’s face away from him. 

“Do that again and I’ll kick your ass”

Dean tried his best to sound stern but the sleepiness made him fail miserably. Sam just chuckled and moved away towards his edge of the bed, sitting up and gathering his thoughts before starting the day. Deep within he knew he shouldn’t behave like that towards Dean. Cuddling in a bed had been ok when they were kids but now as adults it felt more like something you’d do with a lover. 

Despite everything Sam did not mind. He couldn’t mind. Not anymore. He wanted to be close to his brother as much as possible and it seemed that Dean felt the same way. As long as they didn’t cross any weird line everything was ok. They had danced between morally gray areas in so many aspects longer than what they’d like to admit, adding just another layer to that was nothing. 

Feeling his brother’s eyes on his back, Sam turned to meet his gaze. There was something in the dark green depths of Dean’s irises that made his guts clench involuntarily in want. 

“What?”

Dean moved away from the bed fast and went to grab a towel.

“I’m way too sleepy, gonna shower first”

“Sure”

Following the wrinkles the cotton shirt created around Dean’s muscled shoulders while his brother walked towards the bathroom, Sam realized that this time the gray zone was slowly taking shape into a very well defined area in his mind. An area that his brain told him was not good to let grow but his heart pulled him to give in to, an area where cuddles and intimacy began to blur into one. 

He drowned the thought by getting up to prepare his suit for the day and browse more information on his laptop before they stepped outside for breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

The happy couple was oblivious to everything around them, holding each other and sharing soft pecks on the bench that was covered by a canopy of green. Sam could only gaze at them because he was standing on the pier of the lake that murky evening. Watching such honest and pure demonstrations of love always brought a smile to his face. Dean approached him and peeked at what he was looking.

“Oh come on man stop it, you look like a perv.”

Sam bitchfaced his brother and walked away from the soaked wood “You’re an idiot… I found nothing on my side, did you get Mrs. Leaven?”

“Yup, stereotypical crazy cat lady. Definitely not a witch though, even when her twenty years old bed hair could say otherwise.”

“She’s just an old lady Dean, don’t talk about her like that.”

“Whatever, that leaves us back to square one.”

“Back to the library then?”

“Guess there’s no choice”

They walked towards the Impala, parked at the edge of the lake, a soft drizzle urging the few people around to hurry up into shelter. It took them the leftover couple of hours and inviting the librarian to a drink to find a lead on the case of the haunted house they were working on. 

Hours later, at a time that would be rather called early morning than night, they landed back on the motel. Sam dripping in disgustingly stinking staled water that only god knew how many years ago had seen the light of day.

They had finally found the corpse of the doppelganger in a well near the old residence and even when they saw the ghost burn, task that became pretty dangerous due to the sheer amount of gasoline they had to use on the drenched bones, they ended up also sanctifying the place with some holy water just in case.

Dean was absolutely irritated, casting curses toward the burnt spectre and complaining about having to clean Baby immediately or else the leather would catch the nasty smell. Sam made way to the shower, ready to get in along with his clothes unless he wished to lose them to the filthy stench while Dean ran towards the car with clean rags from his duffel in hand.

Sam was just happy everything was over, the cold water that he used to rinse his clothes before cleaning himself had chilled his skin enough to make him shiver, he had to turn the hot water before he’d catch a cold. There was a knock at door. 

“Yeah, it’s open!”

“Sorry man, I need to rinse these with hot water and there’s none at the other sink”

“It’s ok, don’t worry”

The splashing of the shower muffled whatever noise his brother was making outside. Sam left out a sigh of relief, feeling the soap fall from his body and leaving him with a sensation of cleanliness, allowing himself to let his limbs fall loose and let the warm water fall over him.

“You alright there?”

“Yeah, just tired… I swear I’m falling asleep the moment I touch the pillow.”

Dean chuckled. Some more minutes passed until Sam closed the shower. He opened the curtain enough to grab his towel and caught a glance of his brother’s toned forearms squeezing the rags. It was such a normal action and yet it made Sam’s insides twist with desire. When Dean caught his gaze, he looked at him like it was the first time he actually noticed his brother was really there.

“How much do you have left?” Sam nodded towards the sink.

“Just one more pass and I’ll let it dry for tomorrow”

“Did the smell go away?”

“Well I sure hope so because if not I’m going back to that abandoned house and sell everything inside to get enough money for a decent wash for Baby.”

Sam chuckled and disappeared into the small space to dry himself. Hearing the door open and close once more, Sam peeked outside just to be sure he had been left alone before stepping out of the shower, leaving the towel aside and putting on his boxer briefs. He had left his pajamas outside, which he didn’t really give much thought about while he was heading to the bath but made him feel slightly self conscious now.

The problem here was the reason why he felt this way. If Dean was in the room, he would look at him only in underwear. And the worst was that it had never mattered to him before. Because they were brothers and they were used to seeing each other half naked and as long as they didn’t catch a glimpse of the whole deal they wouldn’t really mind. And now, he suddenly did. 

Dean was still outside, dealing with Baby’s stench issue. Quickly, Sam rushed to dress up for sleep and moved to lay on his bed and cover himself, he didn’t want Dean to see his mild erection. Fortunately, it didn’t take long before he drifted into sleep and stopped minding at all.

Dean finally came in a couple of minutes later and quickly got ready to beat it himself, he hovered a moment above his brother lost in deep sleep to check he was ok like he always used to do when Sam fell asleep before him and went to his bed. Any other day he would have drifted off fast but there was something about tonight that didn’t let him be. Back at the shower, he had seen Sam’s skin dripping water and it had turned him on. He knew the first thoughts that had come to his mind had been somewhere between how well Sam had grown up and how he’d love to also see his back dripping with moisture. And while he could attribute the first to a proud, doting ‘Hey look at my bro, he’s cool and he’s my brother’ kind of thought, he definitely had no way to justify the second but as a straightforward and definitely not innocent ‘I’d love to fuck him’ kind of thought.

And the worst was that while yes, he had felt attracted to a couple of men before, he had never felt the need to act on the impulse. With Sam though, it was like some switch in his brain had finally been flipped. Desperate, Dean turned towards the window to avoid having to look at his brother’s peaceful face. He eventually managed to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

With each passing day for the last couple of weeks, Dean had looked increasingly irritated. Sam didn’t understand why, and even though he had been told it wasn’t particularly his fault he somewhat felt responsible for it. Finally, Dean said he needed some time alone and left Sam on the bunker before driving to a big town to get wasted. He hoped that getting a good lay would help him get over his sudden pining for his brother. It had been quite some time since he last had sex after all. 

After seeing his brother so stressed Sam thought it would help as well but when Dean came back three days later it was obvious something was not right. He looked less tense but there was still an edge on him. Sam found him holed up in his bedroom with a bottle of jack that had obviously seen the last of itself on Dean’s lips.

Carefully, Sam locked the door behind him to avoid being disturbed while he talked to his brother. With the people of the apocalypse world back where they belonged and Mary out dealing with the groceries along with Cas and Jack they were practically alone but he still needed to be cautious. 

“Dean? what’s wrong?”

Dean turned to finally acknowledge him.

“‘Sup Sammy, lookin’ good”

“Are you… drunk? God, how much alcohol have you consumed?” 

Sam went towards him to take the bottle away. He had barely placed it on the bedside when he felt his brother’s strong grasp on his wrist. Dean pulled him towards him, making Sam fall on top of him, inches away from his face. 

“You know? You really are hot Sammy.”

Sam, who already felt flustered by the sudden proximity to the intoxicated breath of his brother, had a really hard time trying to put his thoughts together when Dean joined his words to a careful hand on his cheek.

“And you’re wasting these looks holed up in this place... When was the last time you got properly laid for fucks sake?”

Sam saw his brother’s eyes survey every single part of his face appreciatively and stopping on his lips, where his thumb started to caress them, slowly getting closer to them. Sam was unable to move, he knew he was more than capable to best him with how drunk he was but the lust in his brother’s eyes made him feel like he was melting under his gaze. A small part of him tried to fight the older brother’s charm in a wave of panic. If he allowed Dean to go further he might regret it later and Sam wasn’t ready to see his brother coil away from him. 

“D...Dean!? Stop it! You’re drunk!”

“I don’t care”

“B—but I do! You’re not thinking straight man!”

Dean began to chuckle

“Well you’re damn right about that.”

“This isn’t funny Dean!”

Dean sobered enough to look back at Sam.

“I know but... I can’t do this any other way Sammy… Please… Let me kiss you, let me kiss you at least once...”

Unable to fight Dean’s soft trembling voice, Sam allowed him to do what he himself had wished he had had the guts to achieve. It somehow felt like he was losing a competition in which he didn’t know he had been participating. Giving away a resigned sigh, he stopped fighting and allowed his brother to hold him. Dean was aware that he could be screwing things up in the worst possible way, he really wasn’t that drunk but he still needed to do it, he needed to feel his brother’s soft lips or he would go mad. To hell with caution. If his brother hated him for this later he’d take it. He’d take anything as long as it meant he could have this now.

With a quick move and pulling Sam towards him, Dean finally closed the gap between them, linking their lips tightly. He didn’t know how he had been able to avoid doing that for such a long time. Caressing Sam's soft hair and pulling it softly, he gently moved away just a little in order to go back with desire anew. It was like everything was slowly falling in place. The longing for something that was just around the corner but never at hand finally settling up and going silent. 

Sam was taller than him now but that didn’t stop Dean from being able to look at the idealized image of his little brother that had always been inside of him. Even today, if he dreamed with Sam, he looked at the midget he had once been, the one the big brother had to always protect. He felt a pang of guilt cross him. What on earth was he even doing, forcing his tongue inside his brother’s mouth? There was no way he would be forgiven for destroying that part of Sam’s innocence. Dean didn’t give a crap if he actually wasn’t the first man he had laid with, what he gave a crap about was that it was him. Dean. Who had been to hell and was worth nothing. How could he have been so self-centered to even try to take this for himself without regards to Sam?

Sam on the other hand was elated. These are Dean’s lips, these are Dean’s hands. This is really happening. Sam felt flustered and heated when their breath started to make everything around them feel warm. He just closed his grasp on his brother’s shirt to avoid getting handsy, afraid that Dean would complain about that. It was really hard considering how his big brother’s tongue began to explore his mouth, ravaging inside, desperate to feel him. In the middle of his joy Sam noticed something was wrong but it took him some time to realize what it was. Dean was trembling. He immediately parted with his brother far enough to properly look at him. Sam felt alarmed when he noticed his brother’s tears.

“Dean?”

Dean held him close and pressed Sam’s face over his chest. He couldn’t bear to look at him.

“Sammy I… I’m sorry”

“What?” muffled Sam from the space between Dean’s arms.

“I’m sorry.”

“What do you—”

“I shouldn’t have done this, I shouldn’t have done this to you. To you of all people. God I’m such an idiot. Please. Please. Please forgive me.”

Sam could have never imagined to hear these words from him but they heartbreakingly resembled Dean so much Sam felt a knot form on his throat before laughing dispiritedly. Sam moved to lay on his side slightly forcing Dean on the same position so that they could face each other.

“So what? I’m some sort of virgin maiden now? Is this what this is about? Dean? Dean please, look at me!”

Dean opened his eyes in fear of what he would be facing, he couldn’t process his brother’s expression. 

“Dean, stay with me because this is important.”

Dean nodded almost imperceptibly.

“I want this.”

Surely, there was something wrong with his ears. 

“I want this Dean, I want you. And I know it’s fucked up and I know we shouldn’t. I know I shouldn’t but I can’t help wanting this right now. Right here. With you.”

“Sammy...” Dean’s voice broke in the middle.

“Dammit Dean, don’t tell me this is wrong. I know I don’t feel it that way. I know you don’t feel it that way. Let’s just have this. Be happy right now. I want to feel you Dean. All of you. Please, Dean… I...”

Sam gaped exhausted of speaking out his own feelings so he just went forward and caught his brother’s lips once more, earning a desperate groan from Dean. Sam was right as always. Why overthink everything at this point? All he had ever wanted to be happy in his life was for Sam to be happy and the way to do that in that moment was right in front of him. 

Dean left all sense behind and decidedly introduced his hands below Sam’s shirt until he found his nipples and pinched them softly at first, slowly building up the pressure until he heard Sam’s first needy moan. With a desperate longing he gasped Sam’s name while his brother ran one of his hands through his soft hair and the other above his jeans, pressing and moving his hand up and down the length of his now very palpable dick.


	5. Chapter 5

A soft rasp at the door woke Sam up. Before he realized what he was doing he answered the call from in between the mess of sheets he and his brother had made. 

“Yeah?”

“...Sam? Are you alright?”

“Yeah I am.”

“Is Dean in there with you?”

“Yeah he’s—” Sam paled realizing his mistake but there was no going back “He’s asleep.”

“Good, I’ll tell your mother you're here.”

“Wait, Cas?” A soft shuffle of steps noted the seraph held still outside by the door. “Has mom checked up my room?”

“No, she stayed at the kitchen, that’s why she asked me to come looking for you.”

“Could you… Uh, could you close my bedroom and tell her we’re both asleep already?”

A stiff silence came from outside.

“Sam it’s half past nine, not even when you go to bed early you do it this early.”

Sam chuckled, he thanked heavens his friend was good at noticing these kind of mistakes.

“Tell her Dean was drunk sleep and that my head hurt, that I just took a pill to sleep so I don’t want to be disturbed.”

“I’ll do that if she asks.”

“And Cas?”

“Yes Sam?”

“Thank you.”

Sam could almost see his friend doing that little acknowledging bow he liked so much before seeing how the shadow of his feet moved away from the door. He moved to turn off the table lamps and went into the sheets once more. When he was comfortable enough, Dean held him and kissed his forehead.

“That was pretty smart”

Sam huffed a bit, he hadn’t realized his brother had woken up, and he was really good at noticing things like that when it came to his brother. Maybe they were playing with fire here but there was no way he was going to leave his brother’s bed when he was finally able to feel his skin so close. Softly, he went to nuzzle Dean’s neck just like he had some weeks ago. This time, Dean stopped him by pushing his face away and catching his lips, not letting him get away from him for a long time.

“Stop that, it tickles.”

Sam just smiled contentedly and hummed. He couldn’t have enough of Dean, he had to caress him and kiss him and just physically reassure himself that his brother was really there. Dean slowly moved to top him in the middle of their soft touches, he was hard again and Sam felt how his own dick began to react to Dean’s interest.

“I think this time we’re gonna have to be a lot more silent.”

“I can’t make promises about that.”

Dean swiftly went to peck Sam’s neck with a devilish smile and began his trip down Sam’s body, stopping at every area he thought was worth being inspected, taking his time exploring his brother’s body in a way he never imagined he’d do before. He made traces around Sam's belly button, he bit softly and he sucked, making Sam squirm with a start. He didn't know if he was stifling a laugh or getting excited but it didn't matter, the important thing was that he was making his brother react to his touch. When he was satisfied filing down all the noises he could bring out of his brother there he began pacing downwards once more, tracing with his tongue the line in the middle of his stomach that marked where his tight muscles joined.

Kissing him from the base to the top, Dean finally enclosed Sam's head in the warmth of his mouth and used his tongue to trace the ridge between the smooth skin of the head and the rugged body while Sam arched his back and allowed himself a stifled moan. Knowing that Dean was the one causing all these sensations he was able to let himself enjoy it without having other things bothering his head in the back, disturbing his moment of elation.

Carefully, Dean began motioning up and down, relaxing his jaw while going down and sucking hard while going up, sometimes grazing the smooth skin of the head with his teeth to tease his brother. He was just doing what he knew he liked being done but it seemed that it was working just a well with Sam if he could go with the moans his little brother was drowning with his own hand over his mouth. Dean was more than glad to pleasure his little brother. If it had to be on him, he would have made Sam come just like that but his brother pulled from what little hair he could grasp from Dean's head and asked him to stop in the middle of heavy pants. 

“I want you inside.”

Swiftly, Dean moved upwards, leaving behind a new trail of kisses along his brother's muscles while softly guiding his thighs outwards, action that Sam followed by opening them obligingly. Before he could ask, Dean saw the small bottle of lube in his hand that he readily squeezed on his fingers. He snickered, remembering how embarrassed Sam had been a couple of hours ago when Dean asked him how was it possible that he jacked off without it.

Dean sat up to cover himself with a decent amount of lube and positioned himself over his brother to line his dick with Sam’s entrance. Steadily, he inserted his head, looking upwards to Sam's face blurred by the darkness of the room. His soft pants and moans giving him the cues he needed to go deeper and widen him up, inch by painfully slowly inch. It hadn’t been long since they had fucked but he didn’t want to hurt his tight little brother. And God, it was tight, so deliciously tight and warm. Sam whined holding his pillow forcefully, doing his best to hold back his mellowed moans, afraid that someone would listen.

“Dean… I... do it…”

Sam's strained and needy voice was answered with a lustful grunt.

“You sure you can take it?”

“Just do it!”

Dean sped up and went all the way in. The moment he filled him entirely with a quick thrust, Sam moaned desperately behind the cover of Dean’s hand over his mouth. He felt droplets of sweat forming up on his forehead and he could hear Dean's pant of bliss when he reached his neck and started to tease a bite on it.

“Fuck Sammy, you feel so damn good…”

“Dean...” 

Sam turned his face searching for his brother’s lips, which he caught and pulled softly with his teeth while Dean started to move slowly. Sam was used to be more aggressive, desperate to fill some sort of vague physical need but the way Dean slowly and purposely moved away from him while Sam’s rim cling desperately to the head and then moved back all the way in until he couldn’t push inside any further, the way he trailed his hands over Sam’s arms until he had their fingers linked made Sam shiver with want in a completely different way. 

Dean was caring and giving him everything he needed with enough force to make him sigh every time he filled him entirely. He was making him ask desperately for more even when Sam was already filled to the brim.

And for some reason, knowing that they would be discovered unless he kept quiet was turning him on. It probably reminisced him of the days the both of them had hid below thin sheets talking about silly things and giggling well into the night, trying to avoid waking up their dad.

His release came out like a surprise when Dean let go of his hand for a second only to hold his dick and jerk him, he suddenly felt his hips jolting, breath faltering, and was barely able to drown exclaiming his brother's name out loud thanks to Dean's lips muffling his voice. Dean pumped in him harder, rougher, gliding him through the wave of pleasure until he was panting and sweating and finally jerked his load into Sam once more.

Dean fell over Sam completely spent, Sam caressed his back and brushed his hair while Dean managed to recover from his own climax. Finally, he moved away from Sam, both of them a little bit frustrated about having to separate their bodies.

Dean turned Sam towards him and held him in his arms kissing his forehead fondly.

“Love ya’, Sammy”

Sam sighed, he now had everything he had ever needed from Dean since the first moment his brain registered there was such a thing as a ‘Dean’ in the world.

“I love you too, Dean”


End file.
